


My Heart Stopped Too

by aQuaFinaHoarder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aQuaFinaHoarder/pseuds/aQuaFinaHoarder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR and your brother has been missing for far too long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Stopped Too

You have searched every little corner of your hive, looked in every drawer and cupboard. You even checked up on the roof, under the bed, even in the toilet because he was your brother and could find a way. Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR and your brother has been missing for far too long. With each passing glance of the clock, time is slipping from your fingers like grains of sand. Your brother, MITUNA, needed supervision constantly since his accident. If there was a way to hurt himself, he would somehow find a way. Even when you were alone in the hive you shared with him, his matesprit or moirail would have a close eye on your beloved brother. You have contacted both of them, along with their other friends and your friends, but no other troll has seen the other yellowblood. 

You sigh, trying not to panic, but your heart is racing and the thoughts floating in your mind are getting more and more clearer. “M-MITUNA!! Quite hiding asshole, game’s over now, you won," You holler, your lisp echoing through the hall. No reply followed. You quickly run over to your brother's abandoned game boy, preparing yet another tactic to rat him out. "Gonna delete your game, Tuna. There it goes..." You yell almost playfully, expecting your brother to appear, spazzing and mouthing you off. Hearing nothing, you turn the game off and put back in its place. Deleting his game would be a waste of time if he wasn't coming from his hiding place. You glance to the door, your senses becoming more attuned. It was too quiet. He really wasn't here. You suddenly panic, muttering fuck as you run out the door...

God you hated the steps. Being on the top floor and having no elevator made leaving your hive an ordeal you tried to do as little as possible. Normally, you would use your psionics to descend, but Mituna could have fallen down the steps for all you knew. You hated this; you hated not knowing what happened. He couldn't be far, or so you hoped. And above all else, you hoped he was okay...

You quickly exit your hive stem to be greeted by the rush and crowds of the night. Various blood colors and horns passed you, even a few yellow bloods who caught your eye, but to no surprise, Mituna was not seen. Your panic has caught up to you and you run. Bumping into a few various other trolls and nearly tripping over your own feet, you search the crowds, looking into shop windows and benches. "Mituna!" You call again, nearly hyperventilating. You abscond into an alleyway to catch your breath and calm yourself down. You curl up into a ball, holding your head as though it was going to fall off. You've completely lost your shit now. You call out to him in your mind, trying to be louder than the voices beginning to fill your head with sounds of _death_. Oh god, you feeling like you're moving too fast, your head is fighting itself again. Tears welling up in your heterochromatic eyes, you begin running again. What if the voices are right? The visions of a cold lifeless Mituna were true and your brother was gone from your worthless life. No, this time they were wrong, you fight back in your head. Mituna almost died once, he's stronger than he looks. He would meet death kicking and screaming like he did when you tried to cut his hair once. Every fiber in your being knew this to be true.

A quick glance down another alleyway, and you spot a black form laying against the wall. Your curiosity is sparked and you begin to slowly walk down. Maybe it was him, you were close to the skatepark he loved so dearly. A sudden pressure hits your foot, a thump of plastic and the sound of rolling follows. You look down to see a yellow helmet, cracked and the visor it once had was long snapped off. You turn your attention back to the form, its details becoming much clearer. 

It was him. 

"H-holy shit, Mituna..." You breath out running to his side, falling to your knees. He was a mess, in fact you could barely recognize him with his yellow jumpsuit soiled beyond recognition. You turn him over, brushing his bangs from his empty eyes. There was a large gash on his forehead, yellow blood clumping up in his dandelion hair. You glance down to the rest of his body, your stomach turning by what you see. His hand was resting on a one of few stab wounds that tore through his clothes, his gray skin bruising and becoming stained as it touched his blood. He looked like his was going to fall apart, into a million little pieces. This couldn't be be happening, you shake your head, thinking it was a nightmare and you would wake up in your recuperacoon like nothing happened. You press a hand into his worse cut, feeling sicker to your stomach. "Tuna... Tuna listen to my voice. S-stay with me okay... Just stay with me..." You coo him the lump in your throat making it impossible to speak. You hear him give a weak, quiet moan in response. He was still there, but barely...

"S, S..." A weak voice sounds off. You look up to his face, appearing much more paler, a small stream of blood running off the side of his mouth. You never seen him so lifeless, with such little energy. A sob escapes your throat. You press in harder, ripping a sleeve of his jumpsuit to try to stop the bleeding. 

"Love you Sol..." He faintly spoke. It makes you mad how weak he sounded. Whoever did this to him just wrote their own death certificate.

"Stay with me, Tuna," You speak firmly, tying a knot with the stretched spandex.

" Can't..." He replies simply.

"N-No Mituna, yes you can. Don't fucking leave, don't you DARE leave!" You watch his eyes slowly close, making you hold him close. Your body is shaking as you listen to him breathe laboriously. 

In...

and out...

then...

Nothing.

He relaxes in your arms, his head slumping into your shoulder. You could practically feel Mituna’s soul leaving his body. You cry out his name, holding him tightly in your trembling arms, kissing his forehead, your tears falling onto his face. You know hearts can’t break, but at that very moment, you could feel your heart stop too. He was gone, your crazy, precious, twitching big brother was gone. You could feel your world grow dark, empty, and above all else alone. Even though the fighting, the frustration, the long days of living with the other Captor drove you into further insanity, you still loved him through it all...  
You wish the voices weren’t right this time. Why didn’t you find him earlier? Why didn’t you follow him? Why was your last moment together like this? Why, why, why... You whimper, unable to bear the whirlwind of questions that hurt to even think up. It was simple: Mituna was dead and he’s not coming back. 

And it is all your fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fanfic I ever posted anywhere, and that is finished-ish (shocker I know). 
> 
> Also, there is some stuff after all this, and I'm not sure whether or not I want to post it yet, so yeah suggestions would be cool. 
> 
> By the way, I am instantly going to apologize for anyone who said they cried. So to those who cried, I'm sorry.


End file.
